Dream and other words that start with D
by Soccer-chan
Summary: Just when Canada is having a nice quiet breakfast, guess who shows up? A collection of drabbles. country/human names used. Multiple pairings. Boys in love, you have been warned.
1. AmeriCan Destiny

Hahahaha... I have become a bit obsessed with Hetalia, mostly America/Canada and Sweden/Finland, so... Yeah. I may write more random stuff...  
>Do not take any of this seriously... Please.<br>Of course, I own nothing. In fact I own APH about as much as Romano likes Germany.

**xxx-xxx**

"Hey, Canada!"

"Hm?" Matthew looked up from his breakfast, there were a small number of people who knew where he lived, what either of them would be doing at his front door so early in the morning was beyond him. "Coming."

Upon opening the door the blond Canadian found his neighbour and brother country, Alfred, rocking back and forth on his heels. "America? Want to borrow some more syrup or something?"

"Later, first the hero has to tell you about his dream last night." The blue eyed blond jumped past the house's owner like it was nothing and into the kitchen.

Canada rolled his eyes at the hyper American. "Okay, but make it quick. I have a meeting with parliament today.

"Okay. So I was happily eating burgers when Russia came along and dumped a bottle of vodka or something on my head. Then Iggy took my burgers away and forced me to eat a bucket of scones."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there," Alfred smiled. "China appeared out of nowhere and tried hitting me with that spoon of his and being the hero I am, I dodged it. But then I was tied up and naked, Francis was taking pictures and it was really weird. The world went black for a second, or a minute, I can't remember..." He turned his attention to the pancakes on the table, Matt's breakfast, and started eating. "You abeered ou' a nobere ag beagt ub Fabce," He swallowed. "Then you kissed me."

"W-what!" Canada exclaimed, he looked off to the side as his face grew warmer.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, but you were really into it, then-"

"Don't say anymore, please?" He begged.

Alfred said nothing more, but moved closer and closer towards Matthew. Soon they were just a few centimetres apart. "I want you."

"No! America-!"

_And that boys and girls, is how the idea of manifest destiny came to be._

**xxx-xxx**

Yes, I was kind of bored when I wrote this.  
>I hope you enjoyed it none the less.<br>If you liked this, go check out my other stories, oh, and review.  
>I could go for some marshmellows...<p> 


	2. FrUK Drama

Francis sighed, looking over the lovely country side where he was spending the summer. Everything seemed so dull despite the absolute beauty surrounding him and the fine food he ate every day. It was missing something, _someone_.

Imperfection would make it interesting, out of the ordinary and strange.

"Sir," one of the maids broke his train of thought. "There is a young man here to see you, he says he knows you."

"Bring him in." The blond said with a half-hearted wink. The young woman blushed none the less.

She left the room for a moment and soon returned with a man dressed in english finery and a calculating look on his face. "Well now Froggie, I came here out of the goodness in my heart and you don't even see fit to stand and greet me?"

"Arthur, mon cher," Francis smiled. "I'd have gotten up if I had known it was you." He shooed the maid away and strode toward Arthur, once close enough he promptly slapped him.

"W-why did you do that?" Arthur asked, holding his cheek with one hand.

Francis shrugged, "I was bored."

The Englishman pouted, "I'm leaving." He announced, abruptly turning toward the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Francis exclaimed. He grabbed Arthur's hand firmly with his own, "You can't leave, you only just got here."

"I can see where I'm not welcomed." The shorter blond said over his shoulder.

Francis spun the stubborn man around so they were facing each other and brought his hand to his lips. "I will always welcome you with open arms, mon cher."

_xxx-xxx_

_Ah, lovely... Just anither little something I wrote when insanely bored, wishing I had an England to take me away... (...)_

_Well, I own nothing._

_Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Darling SuFin

Tino shrank himself against the wall, "B-Berwald?" He asked his tall, stern faced friend. The slightly drunk Swede had Tino cornered.

"Mn?" Berwald grunted, leaning down further so that their heads were level. His glasses were on their bed side table, so he was having a hard time seeing the shorter Finnish man.

"What are you doing?"

A rosy color bloomed on Berwald's face, "'m try'n ta k'ss ya."

Tino's eyes widened. He gulped, he'd been living with Berwald for a good year and while they occasionally slept together in the same bed on particularly cold nights, neither had ever made a romantic advance on the other. He wasn't entirely sure how to react.

When Berwald's lips came in contact with Tino's, it was awkward and a little strange. The taller of the two seemed to be waiting for the smaller to react in some way, though preferably positive. They stood, not moving for a moment, when the kiss was not returned, Berwald moved away.

Tino sank to the ground as the Swedish man moved himself to the opposite side of the room and did the same.

Neither spoke, nor moved for about a minute.

Berwald broke the silence "du är i mina tankar..."

"What?"

"I..." the currently non bespectacled man paused, "I think about you all...'ll th' t'me"

Tino found himself blushing, "Oh." He said.

"D'ya ha'e me?"

"I don't think so..." the Fin breathed, "I think you're scary sometimes, though."

"Mn."

"Hey," Tino blurted. "Um, what do you think about me?"

"I th'nk yer cu'e... An' beau'iful... An' I th'nk..." Berwald trailed off, wondering if he was allowed to say the next part. He half hazardly stood up and crossed the room until he was sitting beside Tino. He wrapped his arm around his friends smaller shoulders.

"And?"

Berwald smiled, "An' I th'nk...Jag är kär i dig..."

_xxx-xxx_

_Okay, I almost cried while writing this. I started writing this because I felt like crying._

_Is that sad?_

_du är i mina tankar- you are in my thoughts_

_Jag är kär i dig - I'm in love with you_


	4. Delicious Spamano

_A very short drabble, inspired by that one scene in that movie I can't remember the name of._

_xxx-xxx_

"Oi, tomato bastard, what do you think you're doing?" Lovino asked the dazed Spaniard, leaning aginst the kitchen's doorway.

Antonio looked up from the flour he was measuring to his adorable potty mouthed lackey, "I'm making pasta of course. Should I ask Feli over to help me~"

The Italian narrowed his eyes, "don't you dare."

"Why not?" Antonio pouted despite his pleasure, "is little Lovi jealous?"

slammed his hand on the counter, hoping to draw attention from the warm embarrassment on his cheeks. "No way in hell! I just don't want to wait for my dinner longer than I have too!"

The green eyed older man smiled, "would you like to help me?"


	5. Daylight PolLiet

Feliks sighed and breathed in the fresh, cool air above him. He snuggled closer into the pink and purple floral blanket on the bed, it was too cold for his taste. Instead, he turned towards his lover, he loved that word, lover. Toris was curled up and facing away from the blond, a fact that made Poland frown. It had been one of those nights that they had chosen to sleep topless for one reason or another (okay, he hadn't really chosen to, it just ended up that way), and this gave Feliks a bit of a view of the scars that had accumulated on Toris' back from all those years of living at Russia's house. Feliks had hated himself those years, hated that he couldn't do anything. Nothing to ease his friends burden.

He stared forlornly at the marks, resisting the urge to trace them with his, no doubt, cold fingers and waking Toris from his slumber. Thankfully, the brunette had chosen that moment to shift so he was facing Feliks. He bit his cheek and smiled, taking in the how the sunlight hit his lovers (God, he loved that word) face.

Toris slowly began to bat his eyelashes, trying to adjust to the light coming through the veranda window. When he finally opened his gorgeous eyes the whole way to the sight of a smiling Feliks, the blond placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Like, good morning."

* * *

><p><em>Nothing like writing fluff at two in the morning... I should go to bed soon.<br>__This is edited minimally... Hope it looks okay...  
><em>_I own nothing... I wish I owned that bedroom, the way it looks in my mind is nice. Just change the sheets..._

_DUDE! I just found the hoizontal ruler thing... Has that been there the whole time?_


	6. Diary SwitzLiecht

_I suppose it's a bit early to be writing Christmas stuff, but oh well. I finally got around to figuring out what I wanted to do for these two, and I want to share it with you!  
>Own Hetalia, I do not.<em>

* * *

><p>Lilli bit on her bottom lip, she wasn't sure what to do, she had the tree set up with garlands and lights and pretty silver balls that shone in the reflective light. A few presents sat under the tree, awaiting others to join them when Santa came later that night.<p>

She had set out cookies and milk for the jolly man along with a small bar of Swiss chocolate wrapped in shiny gold foil.

Vash, brother would be home soon, he had promised they could spend Christmas together again this year. She had made him a candy striped scarf and a matching toque from wool she spun and dyed herself, something she knew he would be touched by the thought.

The warm flames in the fireplace danced when a gust of wind traveled in from the parlour behind the closing door.

"Vash?" Lilli asked, standing up to see her guest.

"It's me." The man's voice came, raw and scratchy. She could hear him taking off his heavy boots and coat in the other room before she finally saw him in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Vash was a beauty, even with a red nose and damp hair.

"Quick, warm yourself by the fire," Lilli said, suppressing her bad thoughts. She ushered Vash to the fire's glow before going to the kitchen. "Would you like some cocoa?"

"Yes please, and some cheese if you have it."

Lilli smiled quietly to herself as she gathered everything and mixed the powder into the boiling water. She cut off a few slices of the expensive cheese and put it on a plate next to some crackers before heading back into the living room where Vash stood beside the fire, something clutched under his arm.

"What's that?" Lilli asked, nodding to the wrapped parcel.

The color in Vash's face became more apparent as he avoided eye contact, "your Christmas present."

"Oh," Lilli said. She put the cocoa and plate of cheese and crackers on a small table and turned back to Vash. "Would you like to put it under the tree?"

The Swiss man shook his head, making some wet strands stick to his face. "It's for you to open now."

"I see, in that case..." The blonde girl hurried to the tree and took one of the carefully wrapped gifts in her hands. She came back to the man she had once called her brother and held it out. "Here."

There, in front of the fireplace, Vash and Lilli swapped their presents and lifted the tape off the edges, something they had both grown accustomed to doing back in harder times. Lilli smiled up at Vash when she found that her gift was a diary, leather bound with a gold etched design of a mother deer and her fawn on the cover. One the first page were the words, _With Love_ written in Vash's tight hand. Her heart beat so loudly against her chest she was afraid that Vash could hear it.

He had an appreciative look in his eye when he finished opening his gift. The simple knit pattern was soft in his hands. Still feeling a little chilly, he pulled the toque over his head, and wrapped a part of the rather long scarf around his neck.

"Do you like it?" Lilli asked.

"I do." Vash went over to the small couch by the firplace and sat down, he picked up a piece of his beloved cheese and motioned for Lilli to join him. Nervous, though she tried to hide it, Lilli sat down beside the Swiss man and laced her fingers together on her lap. Vash wrapped the other half of the long scarf around her neck, causing the young woman to blush madly, she looked up at Vash with confused eyes and was met by another red face moving closer to hers. A soft sensation pushed against her cheek, and his hand went over hers. Lilli had never felt so confused and yet so happy in her life.

"Happy Christmas."


End file.
